


Cuddles, tea and snow

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, flash freeze fic challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blizzard outside and John and sherlock enjoy some quite warm time in 221b</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr<br/>Written for the flash freeze fic challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles, tea and snow

“Sherlock,” John calls out coming up the stairs to 221b “looks like there’s going to be a lot of snow.” He takes his scarf and gloves off and turns to look at Sherlock laying on the sofa.  
 “How original John.” Sherlock says, his eyes still closed. “There’s always a lot of snow.”   
John sights while taking his coat of. “Yes you prat, but this is going to be bad.” He moves toward the sofa and sits on the edge. Sherlock doesn’t open his eyes but moves a little so John can sit more comfortably. “Thank goodness Mrs Hudson went to the store yesterday. I think we have enough food and tea to last us a few days.”    
Sherlock hums and opens his eyes when John rubs his thigh. “How about sitting in front of the fire place?” John asks smiling.    
Sherlock narrows his eyes but the happiness in John’s is enough to make him agree.    
John prepares tea and brings some biscuits and Sherlock moves the armchairs aside and lays a few blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. He sits down and John sits in front of him his back on Sherlock’s chest. He lets his head fall back against Sherlock’s shoulder and smiles.   
“Mrs Hudson is spending those days with Mrs Turner next so that they’re not alone.”   
“Is that so?” Sherlock’s deep velvet voice makes John shiver.  
 “Uh huh”  
 “That’s very interesting, John” Sherlock turns his head a little to kiss johns temple and john laces their fingers together. “I’ll definitely bare that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
